twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tokka is the epicness/Think Twice Jasperella/Bellisle
When all is said and done and dead/does he love you the way that I do? Jasper was mad. Enraged, actually. If he hadn't tried to attack Bella, she wouldn't have gotten hurt, then Carlisle wouldn't have had to stitch her up, and they wouldn't be together. Breathing in lightning/tonight's for fighting. "Stay away from her, Carlisle." "Why should I? I love her, Jasper." I feel the hurt/so physical. Think twice before you touch my girl/come around I'll let you feel the burn. Carlisle felt the venom from Jasper's attack. Bella was worried, but the doctor in the next room didn't want to be bothered. Think twice before you touch my girl/come around come around no more. Jasper thought about leaving. Just packing up and going somewhere far away. Think twice before you touch my girl/come around I'll let you feel the burn. "I will kill to protect what is mine, Jasper." Think twice before you touch my girl/come around no more. How dare he think that he can take whatever he wants. She spreads her love/she burns me up. "You need to choose someone, Bella. Jasper, or me." I can't let go/I can't get out. I've said enough/enough by now. "I can't choose between the ones I love." "You have to." "I won't!" I can't let go/I can't get out'.' Wait till the day you finally see/I've been here waiting patiently. Carlisle wouldn't let her go. He couldn't. Crossing my fingers/and my t's.' She cried on my shoulder begging please. "Jasper, please don't leave me. You know you can't." "There's no other option." Think twice before you touch my girl/come around I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl/come around come around no more.'' "Stay away from Bella, Jasper. Or you will not like the consequences." "I'm already living in Hell without her. What more can you do to me?" Think twice before you touch my girl/come around I'll let you feel the burn .'Think twice before you touch my girl/come around come around no more. Carlisle watched as Bella fell to the ground, sobbing. It was for the best, he told himself. She spreads her love/she burns me up. Couldn't Bella see that Carlisle was the thing tearing them apart? I can't let go/I can't get out. "To let go of you would be losing you, Bella. I want you to love me instead of Jasper." I've said enough/enough by now. "What more can I say, Jasper? I love you. Isn't that enough?" I can't let go/I can't get out. What is it you really want? "What do you want, Bella? Eternal life, or a death in eighty years or so?" "I don't know, Carlisle. I can't, until my heart tells me." I'm tired of asking. "I'm sick of asking you everything and getting nothing back, Jasper! Just tell me, for God's sake!" You're gone/I'm wasted. Bella was drunk again. With Jasper gone, all she could do was drink all the memories away. When I showed up/and he was there. 'I tried my best to grin and bear Carlisle would smile and hide his worry. For Bella's sake, at least. And took the stairs/but didn't stop at the street. Jasper climbed in the window. He had to see her one more time. And as we speak, I'm going down. ''Cuz she spread her love/and burnt me up'. "Why won't you just choose me, Bella?" I can't let go/I can't get out. I've said enough/enough by now. Carlisle didn't know what else he could say. I can't let go/I can't get out. ''''Think twice before you touch my girl/come around I'll let you feel the burn. "Get out of here, Carlisle. Or Esme will find out about your little relationship with Bella. Think twice before you touch my girl/come around come around no more .''Bella never wanted to choose between them. How could she, when they both meant so much? ''Think twice before you touch my girl/come around I'll let you feel the burn. The ultimate love. She would give up her life today, and join him. Think twice before you touch my girl/Come around no more. "Bella!" She turned away from the man she left behind. "Do you, Isabella Swan, take Jasper Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "Bella don't do this!" With a determined thrust of the chin, she sealed her fate. "I do." (song is Think Twice, by Eve 6. Characters are property of the genius that is Stephanie Meyer. Comments would be appreciated.) Category:Blog posts